<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Days by A_Weak_Raven_Child</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376301">7 Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child'>A_Weak_Raven_Child</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Latin music, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That melody inspires Kara to achieve what she wanted most, she had never been so nervous, but yes. The plan had to work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Weak Raven Child.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alien bar was a bit boisterous that Saturday , the bartender had caught a bad cold and instead, as a stand-in, a dark-haired girl was serving the drinks. Night had fallen some time ago and those present were happy products of the drinks and the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>This beautiful woman with Latin features had taken advantage of the occasion and influencing the dj, the place was stirring in vibes of dance music and rhythmic boleros from the south of the continent. The people, in the midst of hot hips and undulating movements, enlivened the surroundings of a beautiful night and, why not? A little sexy.</p><p> </p><p>In one corner several DEO agents were drinking laughing, in another corner Kara, Alex, Winn and Nia watched as a cheerful Sam moved sensually (products of several shots) in four lateral times of her feet, back and forth and at the end a provocative chassé, making Alex visibly blush and unable to look away, Winn and Nia whistled in amusement while Kara smiled pleasantly attentive to the music that surrounded her.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sam took Alex's hands, moving away from the table, slowly approaching the improvised dance floor, the brunette wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, brought her closer to herself, causing the girl to be nervous about not knowing where to place her hands. they weren't on those precious hips, but they were finally claimed for his grip.</p><p> </p><p>The couple tried to carry the suggestive rhythm that caused Alex a visible heat, of which Kara was aware of the small beads of sweat that beaded her sister's forehead , while Sam, with a sly smile on his face, searched for the beat. suitable for inserting a leg between those of your companion. This surprised the rest of the group by the kind of color and flavor that dance took.</p><p> </p><p>Entering several songs that had already been played through the speakers, Kara could distinguish between the combinations that the interpreter made between Spanish and English. Although he was not yet fluent in Spanish, Sam made sure that his lessons were meaningful and he could, at that moment, distinguish what the high-voiced singer was expressing . In that way she found the melancholic half-empty tequila bottle that rested on the table, a little dizzy from having taken more than a human being would leave in the hospital (which her Kryptonian nature did not affect too much), her mind was repeating the words of the man who was suffering from the heart, afraid of giving a woman, asking that p romesas unbreakable were, asking that girl will not break your love.</p><p> </p><p>Very well that man could impersonate the place, very well Lena could be that woman the song was talking about. Certainly all the songs he heard reminded him of her, be they romantic or spite. Kara could no longer detach herself from that constant thought, from that persecuting and insatiable idea of Lena, feeling an internal and wild fire consume her, seeing her everywhere, everything spoke to her about her, everything smelled of her. Everything was her.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was on the line that divided intoxication and sobriety, that line sometimes quite thick in which memories paraded, memories of those green eyes crystallized by tears, with an accusing look and at the same time hurt, bringing out the feeling of his heart betrayed, abandoned without the trust of his best friend, his hero, his Kara Danvers.</p><p> </p><p>For Lena there was no longer Kara, all of her, all her facets were absorbed by her secret, turning her only into Supergirl. The Kryptonian who didn't trust her best friend enough to open up completely, who didn't trust her enough for being a Luthor.</p><p> </p><p>No matter how much Kara denied it, to explain that it was to protect her from all the dangers that her secret could bring when revealed to her, that it was to keep her safe and even more secretly, that it was because of the fear of irretrievably losing her, of losing her. that ground wire, to lose that love of which, now, he was aware, because yes, he did not know how much he loved her until he was no longer with her. Validating that saying in an overwhelming way.</p><p> </p><p>Of that there was already a time elapsed, as the days and weeks passed, a "Hello, how are you?" it crept in, a "What's up!" a "I brought donuts" or a "Do you want to talk?" "I invite you to lunch." And going from the good and bad attempts to get closer to each other, more on the part of Kara than Lena (the black-haired woman at least had the disposition), they couldn't find each other, they felt like walking on eggshells around each other, as if that recent past burned them with insecurities and misgivings. It hurt Kara more than she supposed, sometimes or more times than she wanted to admit, she let herself be carried away by tears in her bed, wishing Lena was with her, taking her hands, wrapping her in her arms, kissing her lips . Although he never had that kind of contact with the black-haired Kara, she was madly in love and now her misery was twofold.</p><p> </p><p>Taking advantage of the lightness in his head, his heart emerged taking control of his actions, causing him to try to follow the words he heard sing, making them his own and sending them through space, wanting them to be carried on the wings of the wind until They will settle delicately on Lena's ears and thus tell her everything that she sober and conscientiously was silent. But there were only a few men sitting at the adjacent table who saw her , some surprised and others with sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she wouldn't remember much the next day, maybe she wouldn't remember her sister and Sam dancing in that suggestive way, or how Alex's hands fell gently on the brunette's butt, or how Sam kissed the redhead's neck.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he wouldn't remember the already shrill voices of Winn and Nia cheering the couple on the dance floor as they drank like thirsty.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he would not remember the third bottle of tequila that he finished in one gulp under the sound of his friends fists on the table, or how that bottle was taken on behalf of Lena, swearing the eternal love that he felt so deeply, trying to follow the man's voice that sounded in the speakers, dedicating all those songs that spoke of beautiful, daring, barbaric women, blessed women. Blessed Lena, beautiful Lena, your goddess.</p><p> </p><p>But something if he remembered, among all that his senses perceived, he remembered having sung that song, that song that he asked the dj to repeat over and over again until he was fed up . And that was etched in his mind with fire, indelible and unforgettable. That song that he vowed to make come true, that very week.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The night was over as soon as Winn passed out, Alex and Sam took care of him on the way to the redhead's house. Kara knew her sister was vibrating with excitement and she didn't want to miss out on her lucky night, so she paid for a taxi as soon as she left Winn at her doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>For her part, Nia (who was slightly more sober than Kara) accompanied the blonde on a walk to clear herself of so much alcohol she had ingested.</p><p> </p><p>Kara arrived at her apartment at dawn falling exhausted on the sofa, in an uncomfortable position, only in her underwear and with all the lights off, without any noise to disturb her, in the middle of her alcoholic sleep she could hear that melody giving spinning in your head.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up later, with a throbbing pain in his temples and the need to empty his stomach into the toilet. Although her body, after removing all that alcohol that was inside her , did not feel like receiving any kind of food, a moment under the morning sun restored her to her original version and not the drunk that she was a few seconds before.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sunday, and the simple realization of the week was beginning, it brought him back the night before, the kind of drink he drank and the blurry moments that swam in his mind. Only when she remembered that theme that she had repeated so many times the night before, only when it came to her again, like a meteor crossing the atmosphere and crashing against her head , did the oath that she had made, what she had said to herself come to her memory, and that he now had to fulfill for his honor, his extinct planet, his two mothers, and even for Lena Luthor herself.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to crash her head against the wall until she broke the wall, until she forgot that precise moment last night, but it wouldn't do any good, she was Supergirl, she couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was just an oath that no one else heard. Who would demand its fulfillment? Who would sue him? Who would recriminate his failure more than herself? She could only do that she did nothing, that she said absolutely nothing. But remembering the pain in her chest and in her soul she could not ignore the reasons for her spite. The reasons for her outburst. The biggest reason for its status. That reason with a woman's name.</p><p> </p><p>And despite everything so hasty, there was a plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sunday .</p><p> </p><p>After eating breakfast (and lots of ice cream to energize herself) , wearing her best jean and a fluffy white cardigan , Kara flew across town in search of a flower shop open at this time of the morning. He just didn't want to show up empty-handed, present some kind of truce or armistici, or give him a free hand to complete the rest of the plan, that day was crucial. The whole week depended on what happened on Sunday.</p><p> </p><p>In a small shop he got Lilys, perfect. She bought two coffees, a few croissants, donuts, and mini cinnamon rolls (an assortment tailored to her tastes for Lena).</p><p> </p><p>Now the problem. How she got to Lena's flat without looking like a desperate friend or crazy lover. The plan was to enter through the balcony, ( a privilege she had to be Supergirl was that making her appearance there did not denote strangeness ), but given the condition of her relationship with Lena, it was a bit abusive , to put it that way. Kara didn't want to take liberties that would make Lena uncomfortable or set an unbreakable ice in their subsequent interaction.</p><p> </p><p>But the plan was laid out and so it had to be carried out.</p><p> </p><p>Kara knocked on the door and waited , as an answer was not expected, she was still levitating before the glass doors (something a little strange to see since she did not have her Supergirl costume) . Lena didn't appear to be home, either or she hadn't woken up yet. Something Kara guessed after seeing the black-haired woman walking out onto the balcony in a sweatshirt and pajama bottoms.</p><p> </p><p>Something in Lena's gaze told her she was moving on glass.</p><p> </p><p>-Kara? Than…? What are you doing here? - He asked, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>-Hi Lena! Surprise! - Kara exclaimed with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>-Hi ... - her face denoted confusion and little annoyance so Kara hastened to clarify.</p><p> </p><p>-Eh… I brought you coffee, obviously you already noticed that - he murmured to himself - I wanted to bring you a sweet breakfast and maybe… we can… if you want, talk for a while - he finished in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Lena, still a little sleepy, muttered a "pass" and they headed towards the sofa. She left Kara for a few minutes while she washed and changed her pajamas for jeans and a red sweater . He joined her a little more willingly, with his classically raised eyebrow and a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>-Well ... the cinnamon rolls look good, thanks - she said as she leaned over to take one, Kara hearing her rushed to bring her one of the coffees.</p><p> </p><p>-Yes, they looked very appetizing in the bakery display case, I'm glad you like them.</p><p> </p><p>They were silent for a couple of minutes which they used to account for several of the sweets that Kara had brought, the blonde trying to leave the biggest ones to Lena (using all her will power).</p><p> </p><p>-So… tell me Kara, what do you want us to talk about? Lena asked, after finishing her roll.</p><p> </p><p>-Eh ... well ... I ... - he cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders - I would, I would like to ask you if ... Would you like to go on vacation ?</p><p> </p><p>Lena immediately frowned. Vacation? She didn't think that could be possible. The closest vacation she had was the last time she got sick and was forced to take complete rest. She didn't take a vacation, and for what purpose? Kara was surely joking.</p><p> </p><p>-Holidays? - K ara's blond eyebrows furrowed up - wait, I have a lot of work , I can't afford that luxury.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde's face traced the disappointment she felt, an image that made Lena's heart stir with regret.</p><p> </p><p>-You really can't? ... I had something prepared for both of us ... it would be like a reunion. You know, even though we're fine, we're really not. At least I feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>Lena knew, understood and understood everything that was happening between them, more than anything. How long was she keeping her love, unrequited, not visible, lonely. But what else could they do, things had turned out that way, fault of their decisions, bad decisions, but it was their life. Completely failed and tormented for not belonging, clinging to bits of affection and love, so coldly and covertly dependent on each one of them, that attempts to cling to that effect knocked down all her hopes of maintaining it, leaving her a little more broken, one and all. again.</p><p> </p><p>-Kara… I'm sorry, I know we haven't tried to get closer, but it's very difficult. I know that at first you did not trust me, now, how can I know that you really trust, how can I know that you forgave me for the damage I did to you, and how can I know that you will not reject me later because I am a Luthor. And I understand you, in your place, I would walk away, maybe insanity and evil propensity is a family curse. But, I am simply standing in the middle of an ocean of uncertainty and I no longer know what to do ... how to continue.</p><p> </p><p>The black-haired girl's eyes had crystallized, small tears had accumulated in the corners of those beautiful green seas . Kara felt her stomach clench, she didn't want Lena to cry, least of all for her. She deserved the whole world for the simple fact of fighting to be different from her family, for the simple fact of being her.</p><p> </p><p>-Don't cry ... - he murmured approaching and putting an arm around Lena's shoulders, no, she wasn't going to cry for her anymore - I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry. I know you hurt me, and I forgave you and I forgave myself, the more guilty of the two, because it wasn't even you trying to hurt me , it was your pain and I was the one to blame for that - he pulled her to his chest when the black-haired She wanted to separate, she left a small kiss on her forehead - I would not want to wipe your tears again, tears that I know are my fault, at least not of sadness, because you Lena, you deserve the universe.</p><p> </p><p>Lena let out sobs, burying her face into Kara's chest, wetting her sweater. That was all she wanted, someone like Kara, someone who would stay there with her despite everything. To tell her how much he loved her, even as a friend.</p><p> </p><p>They spent a time, a precious time letting those burdens come out, that sadness that accumulated more and more in their souls and did not let them see their feelings clearly.</p><p> </p><p>-But ... Kara ... - Lena said minutes after a restful silence - I have a lot of work, I don't take vacations.</p><p> </p><p>With a tender pout on her face (not knowing it was her deadly weapon) the blonde lowered her head. Perhaps the s seduction techniques Kara were not the best, but Lena all worked, all exceeded and surpassed the goals, simply because she was dying Kara, in her eyes she was beautiful, lovely, had no equal.</p><p> </p><p>-I know ... I'm sorry I bothered you like that, I just thought ... forget it - he said with a wave of his hands .</p><p> </p><p>-Wait ... - Lena asked extending her hands to Kara - I'll see what I can do ... does it have to be this week? she asked with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>Lena would agree to two, maximum three days, in fact she would tell Kara that two days were enough, her hasty plan indicated that she would shorten the "obligatory" vacations and they would return, happy and full, yep, their plan.</p><p> </p><p>Kara had come forward.</p><p> </p><p>-It's a special week , give me seven days, please - said the blue-eyed with renewed hope and a smile that melted Lena - I promise it will be great, it will be the best week of your life.</p><p> </p><p>And Lena agreed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Monday</p><p> </p><p>Night, Kara took the black-haired woman's hands on the table, leaned over and joined her lips as if there was no future ... her words were drowned out and her eyes closed in a kiss from two lovers without hesitation, without condition</p><p> </p><p>Tuesday</p><p> </p><p>Supergirl had been seen in Paris flying over the city with a woman in her arms, the newspapers said. What strangers and everyone who had seen that blue spot in the sky did not know was that that black-haired woman had agreed to be the superhero's no- way under the night lights, amid tears and tender kisses, taken from the hands, without hiding anything, without reservations.</p><p> </p><p>The plan was in motion.</p><p> </p><p>Wednesday</p><p> </p><p>Their bodies sweated over each other, Kara took their legs with a delirious movement, their lips joined, their hearts beating as one, Lena desperate to embrace every part of the blonde's body, to be linked to her in every possible way.</p><p>Without restrictions and without fear they saw the sky in the eyes of both, fireworks and nascent galaxies. On a burning and drenched bed, love made them, shaped them and transformed them into its best expression, primal perfection.</p><p> </p><p>Thursday</p><p> </p><p>On one of her knees Kara waited for Lena's answer.</p><p> </p><p>The ring had carved in the fortress of solitude, with special and beautiful Kryptonian minerals, with El Mayarah on the angle of the ring. A jewel.</p><p>The blonde's mind was racing as fast as her heart, thinking that they had reached this point, that her plan had worked, that she was still standing. She never thought she would get over Sunday. And there she was proposing to spend the rest of their lives together, proposing to the love of her life.</p><p> </p><p>With tears in her eyes, speechless and completely grateful to the universe, Rao, God and everything that exists (especially the person who was kneeling before her).</p><p> </p><p>Lena said yes.</p><p> </p><p>Friday</p><p> </p><p>Elvis was under the ceremonial arch, Lena in a beautiful white dress and Kara in a stylish suit were kissing in the middle of a chapel at the end of Strip Street.</p><p> </p><p>Frenzied applause from Alex, Sam, Winn, and Nia led them to the newlywed car.</p><p> </p><p>Kara and Lena did not remember being as happy as they were in those moments, their special day did not want to wait too long, they did not want to leave for later what they could do right now. They had spent more than four years getting to know each other, it was time to do it much more deeply, without delay and giving everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saturday</p><p> </p><p>They woke up in the Palace Hotel, in the middle of rumpled sheets, together, with nothing more between them than their own bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Beginning of an eternal honeymoon, in the next life and in the next and until the end of time . In every birth and death.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was smiling, she couldn't believe what they had done, but they did it and there was nothing more beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was full, her plan had worked , now she had the rest of her days to give heaven to her wife, to lower the stars and immortalize her love .</p><p> </p><p>From seven days and for a lifetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! Is my new and first work. I'm not a native English speaker, please forgive the mistakes. Thank you. &lt;3</p><p>A Weak Raven Child.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>